Survival
by destinysdivaforever
Summary: This supernatural fanfiction is set after four years after the end of season five. After I wrote Dean as a punk I wanted to write him as the tortured soul he is. He has a new reluctent love Trish. At least he isn't with Lisa. Hate her.
1. Chapter 1

**After I wrote Dean a punk I wanted to write him as the tortured soul he is.**

The Earth has been destroyed. Three years had passed since they stopped the apocalypse. The Winchester five, as Dean called them, stopped the demons from releasing the Croatoan, virus but they succeeded in releasing a deadlier disease that killed off all of the children under fifteen. The human population had gone from several billion to just a few million within days.

Jo, Sam, Bobby, Ellen, and Dean were traveled together.

There were camps scattered out across the U.S. People were mostly friendly, since supplies were abundant, but they wanted to be near people they knew and it was easier to be a part of a large group. They had to abandon the Impala in the last city. There was no way for them to fix it. Dean had been depressed ever since.

Bobby decided that they needed to move from the abandoned farm house to a friend's place out in Colorado. He contacted Jack by CB radio. It was a month long journey without transportation.

Dean estimated they were a day's journey out when they were ambushed. Sam and Jo were sitting on the far side of their camp trying to keep warm. Bobby and Ellen were cooking the last of their food. Dean had just come from relieving himself when several men with guns came out of nowhere.

"Let's see those hands." One dark skinned, shaggy haired male said as he held a rifle on them. They couldn't tell what color he was for the layer of dirt.

"Jack?" Bobby stood.

"Good to see you Bobby. Now where are your hands?" He jerked the gun in his direction. "Sorry man but these times…A man has to protect what's his."

Bobby nodded. He put his hands in the air. The other's followed suit. Several women came out of the brush and searched their things.

"Just weapons daddy." Came a girl's voice, her face was hidden under a baseball cap. She wore a green band around her wrist. "Drink."

She shoved a bottle of water at him Dean took a long swig. She passed it on t the others. Jack nodded satisfied.

"You're planning on staying at the compound?" They nodded. "Pair them up."

Another woman reached into her bag and took out different colored bands. Jo and Sam got red.

"Name?" She looked at him.

"Sam Winchester." She wrote the name on both bands and slipped them onto their wrist. Dean watched another woman do the same to Bobby and Ellen.

"Where's your woman? Jack asked.

"I don't have one. None…" He started.

"The boy lost his girl a ways back." Bobby injected.

"What's your name son?

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Trish…" He called. The girl in the cap walked over to him. Jack took her wrist and cut the green band off. "Sarah, Dean Winchester."

Sarah took and two yellow bands and wrote his name on them. She secured them to their wrists and walked away. Jack handed him a rifle.

"That's my little girl. Keep her safe. She's yours now boy." He started to walk away.

"Wait, you're just giving your daughter away?" Dean asked incredulously.

"When was the last time you saw a child?" Dean lowered his head. The only children he'd seen were corpses. "If we don't reproduce the human race ends. I can't allow you to enter the compound without a woman. Let's move out."

They gathered their things and followed the group a mile to their vehicles. Everyone except Jack had a partner. They stopped at several large trucks with Trish and her father.

"Bring them up to speed little girl." Jack got into the front of the lead truck.

"Let's go." Trish climbed in the truck bed. Dean followed her. Trish dug into her rut sack and passed out cheese sandwiches and water. "Everyone has to have a partner, no exceptions. It's the men's job to protect the women. That means if you go out on a mission your woman goes with you unless she's pregnant then the community protects her while you're gone. There haven't been any attacks in the last year of so, but daddy likes to be safe.

The women cook, clean, and farm. The men take turns farming, harvesting, and standing guard. Unless you you're your own land then you're responsible for keeping it up. If you don't daddy will confiscate it and give it to someone who will. All children belong to the woman. If you leave that woman your children belong to the next man she takes. Until then it's your responsibility to protect those children. These bands don't come off unless they're cut off by my father. Finally we only leave the compound when necessary and with permission."

"Why did you leave this time?" Dean asked finishing his sandwich. She passed him another one.

"We were looking for you and supplies." She opened his water for him and nodded to Ellen and Jo to do the same. "It's your job to take care of your man. If there is a single woman she may try to steal him away from you. You have to show the community that you're a good woman and they'll protect your relationship."

Dean drained his water. She passed him another one.

"Same goes for you men. Only if you lose your woman someone has got two and you're out. There aren't any single men in the compound."

"So the only reason for this is to breed?" Ellen asked opening Bobby's water.

"Yes," She lifted the flip on the truck and tapped on the window. "How long?"

"About seven hours travel." She shut it and shooed Jo and Sam to the other side of the compartment.

"We need to sleep while we can. Daddy usually gives us four hours while we're on the road."

They watched her quickly lay out three pallets.

"You, you, and us." She pointed to the sleeping places. They didn't move. "You need to get on board with this or get out."

Dean cleared his throat and went to lie on the pallet she pointed to. Trish lay in front of him on her side. He nodded to the other two couples and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She let out a relieved sigh.

Bobby and Sam looked at each other and followed suit. After a bit of uneasiness exhaustion took over and they fell asleep.

Dean was jolted awake later when the truck hit a pothole. He absently rubbed his erection against the warm body in front of him. His hand slid down her loose jeans. She snuggled her butt deeper into him.

Dean looked over and saw the others had left.

"Where are they?" He breathed hard in her ear. A groan escaped when she shifted against him. It had been two years since he had been with a woman.

"Driving." She whispered.

Dean pulled his hand out of her jeans and rolled her over on her back. Breathing hard he jerked her out of her pants. She fought to relieve him of his. She pulled them past his hips before he spread her legs and slipped into her moist heat.

"Agh," He moaned into her ear. He pressed their bodies together so his pelvis ground against her clit. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper.

Dean licked the thin layer of dirt off of her neck as he suckled her. His breath came in short gasp. She was too tight.

Trish began to buck under him. She bit her lip and tried not to cry out as she withered beneath him. Minutes later he shook his release into her.

They hit another pot hole and knocked heads. Dean looked at the small spot on her brown neck. He licked and sucked it until a large purple spot appeared.

"Kind of makes you feel primal doesn't it? Knowing the future of the human race is in your hands. Makes you want to mark what's yours." She looked at him in the dark truck bed. She had never seen his face. It was covered with grime and his breath stank, but somehow he was still handsome to her. She and the other women noticed him immediately. He dominated his group with his irresistible presence.

The truck squealed to a stop. Dean hurried and helped her dress before buttoning his jeans.

Trish tossed back the flap and waited for him to jump out. He turned to help her.

The compound turned out to be an abandoned military base. Their bands were checked at the gate before they were allowed in.

"Couldn't wait huh boy?" Bobby snarked as he eyed the large hicky on the side of her neck. Dean ignored him. Trish had dropped his hand and ran up to an older woman holding a squirming baby.

The child's smooth caramel skinned shinned in the fading sunlight. The kid couldn't be more than eight months old. It kicked and cooed when it saw its mama.

"Looks like you're a daddy kid." Ellen slapped him on the back.

Dean felt foreign eyes on him. He quickly walked up to Trish.

"Dean this is Jacob. I call him Jake." She held the baby up so he could see him.

Jake cooed again. Dean took him into his arms and smiled.

"Hey Jake, I'm your daddy." Jack, who had been watching from the shadows, nodded his approval.

A jeep pulled up and a younger version of Trish hopped out.

"Mom moved your stuff into bunk house three. Jake's things are in the back." The young man hugged her.

"We'll all be sharing an area." She took the baby from Dean and got into the passenger side of the jeep. She waited until they had all loaded in then gave him directions.

"That's a pretty baby you have there. Where's his father?" Jo asked.

"I'm his father." Dean dared them to argue.

Sam looked at Bobby who nodded. Damn boy always had a way of jumping in before he looked, not that there was much choice.

Dean slowed the jeep in front of a large metal house that said Bunk 3. He took Jake from Trish before exiting.

She opened the door and flipped on the light switch. It looked like a converted hanger. There was a make shift kitchen and what he thought was a bathroom in the back. The beds were in the middle of the room and had been sectioned off with sheets.

"Dad will have lumber delivered tomorrow so we can start on our own cabins. She took a map out of her rut sack. "I won this property in a porker game."

Dean grinned. She circled the land.

"I've been working it while I waited for a new man." She looked up at him. He was still playing with the baby, but watching her. "Since you are family we can share."

Bobby looked over the land. It looked to be a couple of acres she had marked off for a house. It surrounded a large lake. There was a sizable piece marked for crops and another for animals.

"I…we have 33 head of cattle, five goats, three horses, seven sheep and 12 chickens. Dad will keep them until we have a proper corral ready. This land is great for crops. I thought we could plant corn, tomatoes, and try potatoes here. Then next year we can plant over here. It allows the land to remain fertile. Most of the other farms planet wheat because it's easy to grow. We can trade for what's in demand for flour. We are one of a few who have sheep so we have wool. I helped mom can fruits and vegetables every winter so we have more than enough stock to get us through."

"That's six months away. That's a lot of building and we don't know the first thing about farming." Sam looked concerned.

"But you do know about demons. The water you were drinking was holy water. We can trade work for information. People may be nice but there are still demons around. If we get help from the men and work fourteen hour days we can build two cabins in two months and save the last one for spring. We can connect electricity from the towers. We'll still need candles, because most of the energy will be used for the freezer. We have a back hoe to build a cellar." She pulled out another crud drawing. "See one large room with a sleeping loft. We can put the kitchen in the front of the cabin and fireplace in the middle of the room. When the children are old enough they can sleep here." She pointed to the room under the loft. Jake yawned. "I guess that's enough for now. We have five minutes in the shower per family. If you're shy I suggest you get over it. Dean and I will go first so we can get Jake to sleep." She went to a large chest and passed out towels, blankets, and clothing.

Dean carried the baby into the bathroom with them. The shower was an empty space on the wall with a drain in the floor. They quickly undressed she handed him shampoo, toothpaste and a toothbrush. He cleaned his teeth for the first time in three years with an actual toothbrush.

"Ready?" She asked. "It's kind of cold at first."

"What about Jake?"

She sat him on the floor with a damp towel. Dean turned on the faucet and stood in front of them until the water warmed. She doused him with shampoo and used it as a body scrub. Within a minute his was cleaned by her skilled hands. She shampooed her hair and rinsed quickly. Her skin was the color of creamy chocolate. He liked it.

Trish held the baby while Dean washed him. They raced to rinse off. At the end of five minute the shower shut off automatically.

Dean watched as she dried Jake and dressed him in a diaper and oversized t-shirt. She made a pallet with his towel and he quickly fell asleep.

"Not that I'm not grateful for my son, but what happened to his dad?" Dean slowly dried himself off.

"The guard that checked our bands." She blushed. "I didn't have a plan. I really didn't think he would leave me because I was pregnant. Shelly was new and had two children, but she had a plan. So he took her."

"He just left you?" Dean stared at her shocked. "Does he see the kid? Or help you with him?"

Trish shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. Shelly wanted Rod to be named my father's successor. She tried to manipulate him. Daddy made it known that Rod would not succeed him. Her plan failed. Mine won't." She gathered their dirty clothes and left him to bring the baby.

She chose the room with the largest bed. Dean watched silently as she put a sheet and thick quilt on it. She took a chest without a lid and folded two blankets in it. He laid Jake down. She tucked him in with a smaller blanket.

"Is he going to be alright in their?" He looked concerned.

"For now. Dad found a crib and is trading tomorrow for a mattress. Are you ready for bed?" She looked at him. He nodded. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." She pulled out a new denim jacket to replace his torn one. "I need to get vegetables."

"Sammy, watch Jake." He called out as they left.

He followed her to a large storage room. An elderly couple sat behind the counter.

"So it's true, Bout time." The old man looked at them. "What are you needing?"

"I want to make a meat pie. There are six of us." She looked at Dean who nodded."I need flour, shorting, potatoes, onions, carrots, peas, salt, pepper, and beef, please."

The old man took half of the list and gave the woman the other half.

"New families get several days worth of food items. Since most of my food is still at mom's we'll get our breakfast and dinner here. We'll have lunch tomorrow with mom."

"What's a meat pie?"

"It's like a turn over filled with meat and vegetables. Easy to carry and store."

"And your woman makes the best meat pies." The old woman came back carrying a bag. Her husband was behind her. "I thought you might want to make some dessert so I added some peaches and sugar."

"Thank you Mrs. Davenport." She kissed her wrinkled cheek.

"There's some sparkling cider." The old man chimed in. They thanked them and carried the supplies to their bunk.

"What's all this?" Bobby asked. His hair was still damp.

"Trish is going to make dinner." He sat the bags on the sink. He watched as she added wood to the stove.

Trish began cutting the food. She cut the meat into small pieces then she took out a skillet and sat it on the stove. Soon she had shorting heating.

"If there's electricity why not use it for the stove?" Jo asked.

"No one knows how long the supply is going to last. They are trying to fix what they can, but it's slow and man power is limited." She added the meat to the skillet. Dean watched as she put the peaches in another pot. She added sugar and a cinnamon stick. "I can teach you how to cook with wood if you want."

Dean looked at the meat it looked done. He held up the bowl of vegetables and point to to the skillet. She nodded. He dumped them in.

She quickly mixed the ingredients for the dough and rolled it out. Trish used the knife to cut large squares. Dean cleaned the knife he carried with him and began helping her.

"This is a good setup you have Trish." Sam said looking at the map again. "I think you can try wheat if it's easy to grow."

"None of you have any farming experience. It's going to be physically demanding until you become accustomed to the work. We can plant next year." She filled the dough with the peach filling.

"But if it gives us an advantage…" He began again.

"Sammy." Dean cautioned.

"We need to move at a steady pace, too fast and someone could get seriously hurt." Trish searched the cabinets for a long sheet. She laid the turnovers uniformly on it before dusting them with sugar. She put them in the oven.

She mixed more dough and stuff the squares with the meat filling. She put them in the oven.

"Five minutes then we'll eat." She took out plates.

They ate in silence lost in thought. Jo and Ellen cleaned the dishes. Trish and Dean went to bed.

"Do you want me to sleep with or without clothes?" He thought for a moment.

"With clothes." Bobby shouted from the next bed.

"Shut up." Dean grinned as he tossed the covers back. They snuggled into each other and slept.

Bobby and Ellen lay straight as rods in their bed trying not touch. Sam and Jo laid with their backs to each other. Dean smiled as he held his woman in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Trish was right. People were willing to trade labor for their demon hunting skills. Within her two month time frame they had two good cabins built complete with electricity and plumbing.

Dean relished his role as father and husband. He worked his four hour shifts as guard while Sam and Bobby helped the women planting crops and build shelves for the cellars. When he got back he took over. Jo and Ellen had to take lots of rests since they were new to that type of work. Trish worked the six hours straight. Her mom took care of Jake.

She cooked, cleaned and washed for him. Dean was in awe of how much she got done before he was even awake. Ironically the world was shit and he was sleeping better than he ever had. He was happier. He felt a part of something good that didn't involve killing every day. He had his family, his brother, a woman who wanted only him, and he had a son.

He started calling Dean "dada" that month. The new father strutted around like a peacock proud of what he had.

The hunter hated to admit it, but he liked her ex, Rod. He didn't like the choices he made, but this new world was about survival.

Dean arrived home late that night. He spent the afternoon helping Jack empty one of the storage lockers. He was beat when he came home. She was standing at the stove removing a loaf of bread.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He hugged her from behind. "Where did you get the flour from?"

"I traded Celeste some strawberry preserves for a bag." She cut a thick slice and buttered it for him.

"Ummm, that's incredible." Dean sat in the large leather chair, a gift from Jack, and removed his boots. He sighed. Their next run was in a week. He couldn't wait. His boots were coming apart at the seams, literally.

"I've got a surprise." She tied a piece of clothe around his eyes. It dimmed his vision but allowed him the ability to see large objects.

"I like this." Dean smirked.

"O.k. come with me." She took his hand and led him into the cellar. "Take your time."

Dean could see the candles burning around the room. She took off the blind fold.

"Oh sexy," He laughed. Looking around the room filled with mason jars and her sewing supplies.

"Not that." She turned him towards the far corner. A large copper tub filled with steaming hot water.

"How did you get this down here?" He fingered it.

"Sam and Bobby, I agreed to give them access for two hours twice a week each." She took off his shirt.

"If you want me naked all you need to do is ask." He laughed.

"Shut up." He let her slid the pants off of him.

"Did you carry the water down?" He stopped stripping off his underwear and socks.

"Look." She pulled a rope from the wall. A large tube lowered from the ceiling. "We are lucky to be closest to the hot water springs. The main plumbing was already here. I had Bobby and Sam extend it to the house. Dad was in real-estate. He bought this land before the attack. I think they were going to build a resort."

"You're a freaking genius." He slipped into the hot tub.

"I've had more experience living this way. I was born for this. Dad made sure we could survive if something like this happened and we didn't have him around." She took a thick sponge and lathered it. "If we had met ten years ago then, well I'd be eight, but you'd be doing this for me. You would be protecting me. So live it up and let someone else take charge for a while."

"O.k. already." Dean laid his head on the back of the tub while Trish washed him.

He wanted this. He loved this. He liked the feel of her hands on his body kneading the tensions of the day away. She rubbed his sore feet.

"You need new shoes." She frowned. "Oh that reminds me dad brought you something."

"What?" Dean didn't open his eyes.

"It's a box I put it in the loft." Jake began to cry. "Your son knows you're here."

She hurried up the stairs. He angry boy shook the bars on his crib.

"Impatient?" She lifted him into her arms.

"Like his father." Dean stood wrapped in a towel.

"You're supposed to be relaxing." She licked her lips. He had only a towel wrapped low around his waist. "Nice."

"Hey only pure thoughts when you're holding my boy." He took the crying child. Jake sighed and snuggled up to his dad. "See kindred spirits."

"Thanks, I know this is hard for you, but you've been great with him."

"I wanted kids, but with what we do… we did I couldn't have them." He snuggled the baby to his chest. "Now I have a son."

Jake looked up at Dean and smiled.

"Can I open the box dad sent?"

"Yeah." Dean sat on the bed and bounced the baby.

She pulled out a shiny new pair of boots, several pairs of jeans and shirts. There was a stack of papers at the bottom.

"Dean, do you know what this means?" She lifted the folders. "He chose you to replace him when he dies. You're going to succeed him."

"He doesn't even know me." He was astonished.

"Dad has always been a great judge of character. You are a good man Dean and a great leader. Bobby and Sam told me how you handled the Lucifer thing. You did everything a great leader would have done. You admitted your faults, you fought for your family and you stood aside and allowed them to do what they needed to and you saved us."

Dean shook his head.

"Look, think about it later. You need to get dressed the family is coming over and I have to check on the roast."

She kissed his cheek.

"What do you think kid? You think I could be the grand Pulbah of this place?" Jake cooed. "I guess that settles it."

Dean sat him on the floor and quickly dressed. Something about what Trish said bothered him. He was just too tired to think about it.

Dean enjoyed the evening with his family it passed by too quickly. Jo and Ellen promised to invite them over for dinner. Dean made a face because he knew from experience that they couldn't cook. Three years of practicing didn't help.

Dean lay wrapped around Trish. He had almost fallen asleep when it hit him. Trish was eighteen. He had never asked her age. He assumed because she survived she was in her twenties. He hadn't met many children under sixteen who lived. When they did it was because their parent's made a deal.

"Damn it Jack." He muttered. He quietly untangled himself and dressed. He didn't bother closing the door when he ran across the way to the cabin Bobby and Sam shared. He pounded on the locked door.

"Alright?" Sam stood shirtless rubbing his eye. "Dean? What?"

He pushed past his younger brother and ran his hand over his face. He couldn't speak.

"She died Sam." He forced out his eyes filled with tears. "She had died and her parents made a deal to bring her back."

"What the hell are you talking about." Ellen followed Bobby out of their bedroom.

"Trish is eighteen. She just had a birthday right before we arrived." Ellen sank into the chair nearest her. Her hands trembled at the implication.

"Her parents made a deal?" Jo asked.

"I'm guessing her father." He croaked out.

"What does it matter?" Sam asked. "You're happy. We're happy."

Dean looked at him.

"He's right, Dean. You of all people know that you can't worm your way out of a deal like that."

"I don't want to worm my way out of it. I love my children." Jack stood in the door way. "Or I should say Jack wouldn't."

Jacks eyes turned black. They were all too shocked to move.

"Who are you?" Dean grated out.

"You're best friend. I led you to the devil." He smiled.

"Crowley?" Bobby asked.

"Sit down I'm going to tell you how the deal went down and why I stayed." He waited. They didn't move. "Sit!"

"Is she?" Dean asked.

"A demon? No. She is a little girl who happened to intrigue me. She and her brother, Ryan is his name by the way. They were two of the last to succumb to the virus. Jack moved them up here hoping to protect them. Jillian had already made the deal for the boy."

"So you just hung around and watched?" Dean was clutching his jeans.

"Yes, I mean who can blame me? The kid is a fighter. This virus took two three days to incubate? She held on for three months. Three whole months she used every ounce of her spirit fighting something that she couldn't bet, January the 15th at 12:03 a.m. she died. Her heart gave out. I didn't even wait for Jack to summon me." He looked at Dean. "I love her. I know you don't want to believe me but it's true."

"You're a demon! You can't love anyone." Dean shouted.

"I love her as much as if she was my own child!" He snatched Dean up by his shoulders. "She was still weak when Jack had his stroke. Who do you think healed him? From the inside out. His death would have done her in. That was why I took this body. The way she looks at me. Those eyes. Have you noticed how they worship everything he does. Do you know how powerful that makes a man feel?"

"You're not a man." Jo whispered.

"I have every memory of her, from her first breath to her last. How do you feel about Jake? If you had a chance to save him would you?" He stalked around the living room. "I waited for you. I knew that if I dropped enough feelers you would come. You are the perfect husband for her. You know about loss and sacrifice. Her father agrees. Most of the time Jack is still awake and in control. When he needs a boost I give it to him."

"You're keeping him alive?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Did you choose me to lead the compound?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam stood up.

"No, Jack did that himself." Crowley stated.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Dean asked.

"Dean, you can't believe him?" Jo shouted.

"I don't want Trish hurt anymore than you do." Crowley said.

"How long does he have?" He sighed.

"Two years."

"What happened to the ten year deal?"

"I can't preserve this body much longer than that. It was considered a double deal." He sat across from Dean.

"When I deal with it's with Jack."

"Are you making a deal with him?" Sam yelled.

"I don't want her hurt Sam. She has done everything she could to make us comfortable." He defended.

"You have yourself a deal." Crowley smiled.

"What deal?" Trish stood in the door way holding Jake. "He was fussy and you left."

"Yeah, your dad and I were going over things." He walked over to her and took the baby.

"This late? Dad, mom is going to kick your tail for being up this late." She frowned at the group.

"I'm going home now. I'm glad we could come to an understanding." He kissed Trish on the cheek and left.

"Are you alright?" She touched Dean's cheek.

"Yeah, let's go home."

"Wait." She looked at all of them. "I know you're lying to me. I'm not going to ask what about, but if it is something that can hurt Jake you need to tell me now." No one said anything. "Fine."

Dean followed her out of the cabin. She put Jake back in his crib and lay silently next to him. Neither said a word.

The next month passed quickly. The lie was forgotten and life molded itself back into what Dean needed. He had breakfast in the morning with his family. Lunch with Rod, his watch partner, on the post. He would spend a couple of hours with Jack going over inventory and plans for the compound. He met with the other leaders near them.

Dean refused to trade with two smaller groups because everything that came out of their camps was filthy or damaged. Jack backed his decision. Within the month people were bringing their minor problems to Dean with Jack's blessing.

Trish hadn't gotten her period that month. Dean was excited. She asked him to keep it quiet until they knew for sure. Rod figured it out.

"You got that look man." He slapped him on the back and laughed. They never talked about Trish or Jake, they were unofficially off limits.

"Yeah well don't tell anyone." He nodded.

A movement in the distance caught his attention.

"Hey," He lifted the rifle and looked through the scope. "Got a kid. About six or seven."

He dropped the rifle and sighed.

"There aren't any six year old kids just babies." Rod lifted the rifle the rounds had been filled with salt and holy water. He took aim and pulled the trigger. The child's head exploded. They sat there with silent tears falling. "They just keep fucking with us."

"They're trying to wear us down." Dean passed him a handkerchief that Trish had given him.

"Man you're whipped." They laughed. Dean didn't mind because he had never had anyone to fight for like Trish and Jake.

Killing demons wearing kid meat was difficult, but it didn't eat at them the way it had before. Jack said having children changed how you saw life. He said he would destroy the world to save his. Dean understood because he would end the world to save Jake.

Their shift ended an hour later. Dean said goodbye to his friend and took the jeep to his field.

Trish stood with Jake on her hip talking with Ellen and Jo. Bobby and Sam were using the plow to turn more of the land.

"What? Getting lazy." He slapped her butt.

"Jo and Ellen are pregnant." Dean looked over at the two blushing women.

"You had sex with my brother? Now that's just disturbing." He kissed Trish and went over to the men. The playboy turned family man slapped Bobby on the back. "It's about time you got laid."

"Shut up you idget." He handed Dean a shovel. "Your woman is a slave driver."

The dust from another car caught their attention. Trish frowned.

"Cally Peterson." She growled.

"Who is she?" Ellen asked.

"The bitch that wants Dean." Jo crossed her arm over her chest. "You should gank her."

"It's up to Dean to decide where he wants to be." She wanted back to the cabin. Jo and Ellen glared at the petite blonde as she passed them.

"Dean," she called out breathlessly.

"Crap." He muttered.

"Who's that?" Sam asked as the woman stumbled across the field.

"The reason I won't be getting laid tonight." He frowned. "Every since it got out that Jack chose me as his successor these crazy bitches won't leave me alone."

"I heard you love pie. So I baked you one." She showed him the dish. Dean looked at it then her. "It's apple from your very own apple tree."

"Hey, honey?" He yelled as he ran to the cabin. "Do we have an apple tree?"

"Dean!" Cally cried and stamped her foot.

"Looks like you're not wanted here girlie." Bobby glared at her.

They watched her hurry back to the jeep and speed off.

Dean opened the door. Trish sat on the floor playing with Jake.

"Dada."

"Hey buddy. I don't want her." He started.

"I know. You just needed to let her know. Watch this." She held Jakes little hands in hers. "Jake, go to daddy."

Jake took four short steps before falling.

"Oh man." He cheered and lifted him into his arms. Trish watched as he rushed outside to their friend's. "Hey dude, watch this."

Once, every other month, everyone in the compound came together to catch up on news and trade. Dean, Sam, and Bobby carried pies, canned goods, and a few quilts to the Hunters' table. The women agreed Trish would do the cooking since she could. They carried fresh green beans, stewed tomatoes, and fried chicken. Jack shook Dean's hand and congratulated him on the upcoming addition. It was easy to forget a demon was residing in him. He considered telling Trish the truth, but he remembered how he felt when his dad made the deal for his life. He wasn't going to put her through that hell.

Jillian, Trish's mother, gave them a baby blanket.

Dean sat at the table with the men holding Jake in his arms and discussing patrols. He would catch Rod staring at the boy, regret rest in his eyes. After almost two years his wife Stacy still hadn't conceived.

"I want to take a moment and thank our ladies who spent so much time preparing this meal. We are excited to announce that Jo and Sam, Ellen and Bobby, and Dean and Trish are all expecting sometime in the early spring." There was a round of applause to Jillian's announcement. "We will eat before we trade. That way everyone is in a pleasant mood."

Dean stood to follow Bobby and Sam back to their table when Cally cut him off.

"Why isn't he just a precious baby? Dean you haven't met my daughter Susan." She held up the fugliest kid Dean had ever seen. "You should hold her."

She tried to push the baby in his arms. Dean could feel the tension in the air.

"Cally I really need to get back to my wife." He tried to move past her.

"Oh, hun, there aren't any husbands and wives here. It keeps everything free." Her phony southern accent was aggravating him.

"Really?" He marched over to Jack. "Can I marry Trish?"

The entire encampment went quiet. Jack looked at him and thought for a moment.

"If you do this then there's no divorce. Your wife is your wife, forever."

"Fine. Can you do it today?" The twinkle in his eye told him he was talking to Crowley. He didn't care as long as he got what he wanted.

"Don't you think we should ask Trish if she wants this?" Dean didn't take his eyes off the older man.

"Hey Trish?" He called out.

"Yes, Dean."

"You want to get married?" Jack admired the audacity of the younger man.

"Yes, Dean." She grinned.

"So?" He shifted the baby in his arms.

"Looks like we're having a wedding." The compound remained silent as Dean made his way to his table.

"That ought to keep the bitches off my back." He muttered.

Dean stood in front of their small community and said his vows loudly. Trish had changed from her usual jeans to a fitted blue print dress. He thought she was the most beautiful woman on the planet.

"Kiss the girl." Jack whispered. Dean cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. "Good job boy."

There wasn't much time to celebrate. They still had to trade for wheat and flour. They didn't have butter or a lot of the things she stayed up late at night working on. She traded that for a special surprise for Dean a few days ago.

Her father and some men had left and come back with a covered truck. They put it in the hanger no one was allowed in it.

At the end of the night their table was empty. Dean took his shot gun out of the jeep and rode with Rod for their watch.

"Way to put pressure on a man." He hit Dean on the shoulder. "Now every woman is going to want to get married."

"Sorry man, but I needed to get that crazy chick off my back." He scanned the horizon. "Trish never says anything, but I don't want her to think I'm leaving her."

"You're a good man." Rod looked ashamed.

"Why did you leave her?" He didn't stop his patrol.

"We grew up together…were best friends when all this happened. We just ended up together. It didn't feel right. Stacy came along and I ran. I didn't know Trish was pregnant until it was too late."

Dean nodded and let the subject drop. Their shift passed slowly. He was restless. By the time Rod dropped him off at his cabin he was a mess of nerves. Dean threw the door open.

"Bobby and Ellen have Jack." She toyed with the white lace gown she had on. "I've been saving it."

"You look really nice." He placed the rifle on the mantle. "I should take a shower."

"I like how you smell when you come home from work." Dean smoothed his wrinkled shirt self-consciously.

"Can't believe I'm blushing. I did this all the time before…"

"You never did it with your wife." He smiled. "Maybe I can do this."

She slipped the gown off.

"Yeah that's defiantly better."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack went out again with several large trucks and three flat beds. This time he came back with another twenty couples and wood. Dean was glad. It meant they could afford to have a day or two off a week. Demon sightings had gone from several a month to none.

There were still hunters tracking the few that remained. Jack gave them shelter and gas. Dean, Sam, and Bobby ran into old friends on occasion.

"Why are you helping us?" Dean asked Crowley on night when they were going over the expansion plans.

"If humanity dies what will I do?" His statement was simple. Dean nodded.

It was a week before Christmas and he still hadn't opened the hanger. Dean never asked what he was storing in it, but he did see Trish coming out of it several times.

He worked hard and went out on several excursions with Rod, Bobby and Sam. They raided the stores for gifts for the women and children in the compound. He even got Christmas decorations for the hanger they used for meetings. It took two months, but Dean found a few old cast iron skillets for Trish at an abandoned thrift store. When he asked what she wanted she had hesitated, but finally admitted to wanting the skillets.

Jack and the other leaders in the area had agreed to only take what was needed and leave some for everyone else.

Hygiene was a huge problem. Disease could spread quickly in the smaller camps. Illness took down two of the small compounds. Laziness wiped out most of it's' population. That was where the extra families came from. Jack laid down the law before inviting them in. So far everyone pulled their weight. Trish had showed Ellen and Jo how to preserve their excess stock for the winter. She was drying corn in the cellar for corn meal. Dean found a feed store and they divvied up the supplies among the other colonies. He, Bobby, and Sam built a storage shed over that weekend to keep it.

The winter was brutal. Trish Demanded that her father allow some of the men to make a week long trek to a warehouse where she knew there were winter coats. Shefinally wore him down. Dean and ten other men made the journey. They took enough of the outer wear for the compound and extra for travelers. Bobby said she was a wonder when they sat down to their weekly meal together. She organized everything they needed for the winter. She reminded them that her father raised her to be prepared.

Dean had spent the summer and fall stock piling coal and wood for cooking and heat.

Trish was five months pregnant and having trouble getting around. Jillian said the baby was pressing against her nerves. She spent all of her time close to the house. Her mother came and helped with Jake.

A few days before Christmas they got word that Cally's daughter Stacy had drowned in the pond. Trish was heartbroken for the woman. Jillian stayed with her while she adjusted to life without her daughter.

Trish was surprised when Cally showed up at their door. Dean was at work and Jo had Jake that day.

"Cally, hi." Trish's heart melted for the heartbroken woman. "How are you?"

"I came to apologize for my behavior. I was wrong." A tear slipped from her eye.

"I made some tea would you like some?" She stepped back and let the other woman in.

Jo watched from the porch a chill ran down her spin. She gathered Jake up and walked the quarter mile to the field where Sam and Bobby were.

Trish turned to pick up the tea kettle when a pain brought her to her knees. She fell backwards when her head hit the iron stove.

"Jo baby you should be resting." Sam walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"That Cally is over at Dean's something's wrong."

"Cally?" Sam looked in the direction of the house. He was about to dismiss Jo's concern's when he saw the jeep. Dean jumped out.

"Where's Trish?" He yelled.

"At the house with Cally." Jo panted.

"Fuck. Cally attacked Jillian. She said if Trish hadn't trapped me we would be together and Stacey would be alive. Bitch has flipped out."

Trish slowly opened her eyes. Cally was pacing the floor with a knife in her hand.

"It's your fault. You did this." She screamed at some invisible figure. "You promised he would be mine. You killed her. You killed my baby!...No…no! I'm going to take her child. I'll cut it out of her stomach."

Dean leaned against the door and listened to the woman rant. He peeked in the window and saw Trish tied to the stairs that led to their loft. Good that gave him five clear feet. He was trying to formulate a plan when he heard her scream.

"I deserve to be happy. This is my baby!" Dean shot in time to see her raise the knife above Trish. Instinct took over. He shot her in the hand when she dropped the knife. Then he shot her several times in the back.

Trish screamed. Dean was in the house in seconds. After checking to make sure Cally was dead. He untied his wife.

"I've got you." He whispered into her hair. There was blood. "Sam!"

His brother came running in with Jack. They stepped over Cally's body.

"Get her to the bed." Her father said. Trish passed out again,

She was in and out of consciousness for the next day. Dean never left her side. When she finally opened her eyes he was feeding Jake at the foot of their bed.

"Hey," She tried to sit up.

"Don't move." He sat the bowel on the floor.

"Mama!" The 13 month old squealed and crawled across the bed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Cally lost it. I had to take her out." He took her hand.

"I don't remember." She frowned.

"I'm not surprised. She clocked you pretty hard."

"You look like hell." She touched his face.

"Yeah, kinda got use to your cold feet." He snarked. "I should have been here. It won't happen again. I promise."

It's not your fault. She lost her child." She rubbed her head. "She was talking to herself. Saying something about 'it's your fault', but it wasn't a haunting the EMF didn't go off at all."

"Maybe she is just crazy." He muttered.

"Did dad give you your present?" He shook his head. "Not really practical, but you loved her so much. We found her outside of Denver. She just needed a tweak here and there."

"Her who?" He scrunched his face.

"The Impala. You talk to her who you sleep." She smiled weakly at him.

"Are you serious? The Impala?" He was light headed.

"She's in the big hanger. I traded some quilts, honey butter, two cows, and a pig for the work done on her." She pat his hand. "Go see her. I'll be fine."

"Nah, I'll wait until your better." He kissed her. "We can see her together."

"Ouch." She arched her back.

"What?"

"Your daughter will not stop kicking." She gasped.

"Hey, little one, stop giving your mom a hard time." He hesitated. "She's a very special lady."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day you'd become a girl." Sam stood grinning at the top of the stairs.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"What do you want?" Dean never took his eyes off of Trish.

"We thought we'd take Jake for the night." The child was busy playing with his mother's belly button.

"No." She looked at Dean. "I want Jake home with us."

"Sorry kid, our boy is staying home." Dean slapped him on the back. "Tell everyone Trish is awake and get out."

"Walk me out?" Sam turned and waited at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"Jo made a pie. Don't eat it. Man, I love the girl but she's killing me." He opened his coat. "If I lose any more weight I'm going to disappear."

"What about Ellen?" He laughed.

"Ellen taught her how to cook." Sam sank to the sofa.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Bobby and I were cooking at least four days out of the week. Since they've been pregnant and winters here they want to do most of the cooking. We can't take it man. We're going to die."

Dean looked at his little brother and laughed. Sam didn't laugh.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." To prove his point he walked over to the pie on the stove and shoved a spoon full in his mouth.

Dean rushed to the sink and was be sick.

"Dean?" Trish called. "Are you alright?"

"He ate Jo's pie." Sam called up laughingly.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She sounded irritated. "Sam, give him some of the goats milk please."

Sam watched him guzzle the milk.

"Dear God," He gagged. "It tastes like monkey ass."

"You don't need to be nice about it."

"Jillian offered to help if they needed it. I'll ask her to give them cooking lessons. With thinks being what they are Jo and Ellen won't turn her down." He went to the pot and dished out some left over stew and gave him a thick slice of bread. "Eat it then tell Bobby I need to see him. He should eat before he dies. Let yourself out."

He brushed his tongue and went back to his family. Trish had the baby balancing on her stomach.

"Can you say baby? There's a baby in there Jake." He slapped her swollen stomach. "Yes that's your sister."

"Still sure it's a girl?" He leaned against the wall.

"Oh yeah, I thought you were good with having a daughter."

"I am. It's just that, you know…" He shrugged.

"What? You were scared because you like sampling the goodies in the candy shop?" She snarked. "Bobby told me that you were…a male whore."

"Bobby needs to shut up." He stretched out on the other side of her. Jake threw himself on Dean's chest.

"Dada." He pulled his father's lip and peered into his mouth. "Dada."

"Ahhh," Jake stuck his hand inside and tried to pull out his tongue.

"Jakie, don't do that." Trish pulled his hand out.

"You trying to kill me kid?" The baby cooed then yawned. "We need to get ready for this one."

"We've still got three months."

"That's not a lot of time. I'm going to be working extra shifts so I can take a few days off after you have the baby." He settled the baby between them. He spread his hand over her stomach. "I'm going to sound like a douche, but I can't believe we made this."

"I'm surprised you didn't have any kids."

"I thought I did once, but he wasn't mine. Considering I think it's a good thing." He sighed thinking about Ben, Lisa, and Cassie.

They heard the door open and close.

"Bobby?" Dean called out.

"No, I need to speak to you Dean." Jillian's voice called up. "May I come up?"

"Yes mom." Trish started to sit up Dean's hand restrained her. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I'm good. I have a slight headache, nut it's not bad." Jillian checked her pupils and wound.

"We have a new group. There is a woman with them who says she knows you." Jillian looked at Dean. "She is claiming to be your wife."

"What?" Dean shot up displaced the sleeping baby. "I've never been married. I've never been with the same woman for more than a weekend."

"None the less we must address this charge. Until then, you are responsible for her until the monthly meeting." Jillian looked sad.

"That's two weeks away. You can't ask us to care for another crazy person. Look what happened the first time. Trish nearly got killed."

"Let's calm down." Trish said calmly. "We can't turn her away."

"The hell we can't!" Jake jerked and began crying. Dean lifted him into his arms. "I am not married and I'm not putting my family in danger. Not again."

"Your circumstances are unique. That is why I have convinced John to call a special meeting tomorrow to decide what can be done. For tonight she must stay here."

"Who is she?" Trish asked.

"Lisa Braeden." Dean's mouth fell open.

"Lisa?"

"You know her?" Jillian's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, we spent a weekend together and I did think her kid was mine, but it wasn't." Dean defended.

"I lied." Lisa stood in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

She was sickly thin. Her oily hair hung around her face.

"Why did you tell them we're married Lisa?" His voice was hard. Normally he would have felt sorry for her, but tonight she was hurting Trish, even if she wouldn't say it.

"We lived together for six months after Sam disappeared. You were my common-in-law husband." Dean blinked.

"Look you psycho bitch…" He started.

"Dean?" Trish called him. "You have to accept her. If you don't _we_ will be expelled from the community."

Her eyes begged him.

"What's your plan?" He lost his anger.

"Ask Sam and Jo to stay here with us. They can split the two rooms. That way I'm not alone with her. She would still have to accompany you during your duties. It's only a few weeks." She pleaded with him.

"Trish…"

"We can do this." She sat up slowly.

"Lay down." He ordered.

"This is my home she needs to know that." There wasn't any of the dizziness that she expected. It was a good sign. Dean held her arm as he led her down the stairs. She stopped a few feet in front of the woman. "I don't know what to say to you. You have that look of a woman who has suffered."

"My son Ben," Jillian put her arms around the younger woman.

"I am not going to pretend to be your friend. I did that recently and nearly died. I won't risk my family anymore." She looked the woman in the eye. "Dean is my husband. My _true_ husband. I will not let him go. I love him. Until this matter is decided I am first wife. You will listen to what I say and you will follow those instructions without question. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Lisa stepped away from Jillian.

"Mom will you get her a bath. Dean, please go talk to Sam and Jo." Trish took a seat on the couch. Dean handed her the sleeping baby and slipped into his coat.

"I'll be back." He hurried from the cabin.

Jack came in a few minutes later. He looked down at his young daughter.

"It shouldn't be this hard to make you happy." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I am happy." She asserted.

"And as she says it will be." He sat down next to her. "I can't fix this for him. He's going to have to fight."

"One night daddy. I promise she will be here for only one night." He nodded.

"Go to bed pumpkin. You need to take care of my grandchild." Jack put his hand around her waist and led her upstairs. He tucked his little girl into bed and kissed her forehead. "I remember when you were a little girl and all you wanted to be was a cow girl?" She nodded. "Not what you expected is it?"

She laughed and hugged him again.

Jack slowly walked down the stairs. Jillian was helping Lisa make her bed.

"Darling, why don't you fully explain to Dean what is expected of him tomorrow. I'll stay here with Trish and Jake." His wife nodded and hurried to intercept her son-in-law. Jack stared at Lisa. He stepped into the room and closed the door. "Lookie here darling you're fucking with the wrong girl."

Jacks eyes turned black.

"Let me tell you what you're going to do…" Lisa coward in the corner as the demon talked.

When Dean came back into the house Jack was sitting at the table reading an Stephen King book. Sam and Jo carried some of their things into the room. Jillian rushed past them to check on Trish.

"Lisa had a hysterectomy; she can't have any more children that nullifies any previous arrangements you might have had."

"Crowley?" He whispered. "What the hell did you do?"

"Me? I did what you couldn't. I made sure she understood who the queen bee is here and if I have to kill her to keep Trish happy then I will." He calmly closed the book.

"Trish wouldn't want this." Dean snarled quietly.

"No, she would suffer in silence and take care of everyone else. I don't have that kind of time or patience."

"Trish said Cally was talking to an invisible figure. Was that you?" Dean asked. "Did you drive her crazy?"

"No, I told you if I leave this body it dies." Jillian came down the stairs.

"Their resting. We should leave now. Ryan has taken one of the new girls for his partner." She smiled.

"Congratulations." Dean nodded. "Thank you."

They left as Sam came out of the room.

"I'll take first watch." Sam sat on the sofa. Dean didn't argue. He went to his room and kissed his son before crawling into bed. He once again regretted his choices. It was always one crazy bitch after another.

Dean stood before his friends ready to defend his marriage and his wife. Lisa spoke before he could.

"I renounce my claim to Dean Winchester. He was never my husband. I was scared and confused. I want to apologize to his family." She walked to the group of single women and sat down.

Trish looked at her astonished and frightened. It was too easy.

"Dean?" He shook his head as he accepted congratulations from his friend's.

"I don't need any more shit." He complained.

Thankfully he was reminded of his first baby.

He took his wife's hand and slowly led Jake to the hanger. It was his favorite thing to do, watching Jake learning, growing. He had never been so proud.

He opened the hanger door. There she was, his baby.

"Hey, Jakie." He lifted the boy in his arms. "This is the finest car ever built. My dad gave it to me and when you're old enough I'm going to give it to you." He opened the passenger door for Trish before sliding into the driver seat. He settled Jake on his lap.

"Ready?" She giggled. The Impala purred. "See son, this is a car. Feel how she talk's to you." Jake slapped the steering wheel.

Dean carefully pulled out of the hanger. Sam and Bobby stood outside tent meeting hall talking to Jo and Ellen. Sam's mouth dropped open.

"The Impala?" He screamed.

"That's why my wife rocks!" He gloated. "Need a ride home?"

Trish slid over as they piled into the car. Sam was amazed at how slowly Dean traveled. He showed Jake how everything worked then laughed when he played with the knobs.

His brother was happy. Genuinely happy. Huh, go figure.

Christmas came and went. Dean excitedly sat at the table with his family around him and carved the Christmas ham. Trish had the men constructing a green house during the fall. She asked for voluntaries to help with planting, but most of the women were busy with their own projects. She successfully harvested yams and grew herbs and tomatoes by recycling the water from the hot springs.

The Springer/Winchester family sat down to a feast. Jake sat in his father's lap. For the first time in his life Dean said thank you to God for his blessings. Of course he had to add "it's about time".

He turned thirty-one at home. He enjoyed a quiet dinner with his wife. He tried on the shirts and pants she had sewn.

Jo went into labor in late February. It was two days before she had Sam's son. They named him John.

Ellen went next. She had a daughter, Sarah, a few weeks later. Dean waited expectantly for Trish to deliver their baby. Every night he begged it to come. She ignored him.

Dean had to leave on their quarterly run. This time it would take them more than a week's travel. He was reluctant to leave. Trish promised to keep the baby inside until he got back. Dean knew she couldn't, but he appreciated her lie.

Trish waddled around the house trying to get things ready. Dean would be home in a few hours. Dinner was done Jake was washed and dressed for the ride down to the gate. Sam was going to take them later.

She felt bad taking him away from his new son. He reminded her that he still had watch that night. Trish left Jake in the make shift playpen Dean had made while she changed into the bright yellow dress Dean had gotten her.

She heard the door open.

"I'll be right there Sam." She called down. "I can't wait for…Sam?"

The living room was empty and the door was open. Jake wasn't in the play pen. Sam must have taken him to the car. She went to the door. The car was empty.

"Sam!" She hurried across the yard. "Sam!"

He came rushing out with Bobby behind him.

"Trish wants wrong?" He caught the panicked woman in his arms.

"Jake…did you take Jake?" She cried knowing the answer. "I was dressing and he was in the play pen. Then the door opened I thought it was you. He's gone!"

"Bobby!" Bobby raced across the yard. He searched the house, but couldn't find the boy.

Sam had taken a hysterical Trish into their cabin where Jo and Ellen were trying to calm her down. The look on Bobby's face sent her over the edge.

"Nooo!" Sam ran back to the house and flipped on the CB radio.

"Alert! Alert! Baby bear Winchester missing. Jake is missing! He was taken from the cabin. Need all hands on deck for search."

There was a moment of silence.

"Sam, where did you check around the house?" Rod's hid the concern in his voice.

"Rod someone walked into the house and took him from the pen." He looked around the room. "They didn't take his coat."

"I'll sound the alarm." The road went dead.

Sam took a flash light and looked around the house for foot prints, but they went everywhere. Trish pushed her way out of his cabin. She followed Sam.

"Here!" She cried out. "These tracks weren't here."

Sam and Bobby came running over. He followed a petite set of foot prints. They led towards the lake.

"Stay here. Wait for the other's." He turned to go. "We'll find him Trish."

Trish sat on her porch steps and watched the lights come on in the darken compound. Where was her baby? Where was Dean?

Dean finished the final check just when the alarm sounded. He looked at Jack who shrugged. Rod came running from the tower.

"Jake. Someone took Jake." Several men were checking the hangers and nearby cabins.

Dean looked around. For the first time in months Lisa wasn't dogging his shadow. He snatched the hand held radio from his hand.

"Sam?"

"Dean, where are you?" He asked.

"At the gate. Where is he?" His voice cracked.

"We're following a trail up the mountain. It's a woman." His breath came hard.

"I'm on my way." Dean changed channels. "Trish?"

He waited before calling her again.

"Dean?" She sobbed.

"Trish, I'm going to find him. I promise baby." His voice cracked.

"Alright." The line went dead.

"What are you waiting for boy?" Crowley grabbed his arm and forced him into a run. They rounded a corner and disappeared. "There."

They reappeared near a bridge. Dean could hear Jake screaming for his daddy.

Lisa stood at the edge looking over at the rapid moving water.

"He doesn't want me." She whispered to Dean.

"Lisa, he's a baby. An innocent baby. Don't." He begged.

"Do you love him?" She looked at Dean.

"Yes." He inched closer to her.

"Good." She released the railing and stepped over the side.

Trish sat on the floor near the radio. It had been two hours since she had spoken to Dean. Hope was draining from her like the trickle of water she determined to ignore.

Her mother and several other women had come to calm her. She didn't need them Dean was coming. He was going to save their son.

"Honey? Your water broke." Jillian touched her stomach trying to time the contractions. "Patricia!"

"I need Jake." She whimpered.

"Dean will find your baby. You need to get this one out so he has a mama to come home to."

Trish let them lay her on the ground. Her contractions were coming fast and hard.

"There she is." Tiffany was their midwife. "Trish I know its hard baby, but I need you to push sweetie."

Trish ignored her.

"Trish?" Jo tried to plea with her.

"No." She stared at the ceiling.

"Mama." Trish covered her ears. She couldn't hear another child call for his mother.

The tiny sobs got louder.

"Stop…stop…please make it stop." She shook her head unable to bare the pain in her heart. She was broken and dying from the inside out. The cries got louder. She imagined they were Jakes. She begged them to make it end. "Mama please…please make it stop."

"Trish?" She squeezed her eyes shut. Water dripped on her. "Trish…"

Something leaned against her body. She tried to push it away. The child's cries grew stronger and more intense. Tiny hands slapped her face.

"Mama!" One eye slowly opened as a small head pushed into her neck. An ear splitting scream came from the baby. "Mama!"

"Jake?" His long brown locks were cold and damp. "Jake." She tried to sit up but another contraction shook her body.

"I told you'd I'd find him." Dean knelt next to her shivering. He was wet. His lips were a light shade of blue.

"Shh, angel, Mama's here." She patted his back.

"Trish the baby right here. You need to push." Jake's eyes became big. His tiny hand touched her stomach.

"Baby?" He cried. Trish kept a gentle hand on his back Dean held the other one. She clenched her muscles and pushed as hard as she could.

"Whao, I forgot how good you were at this." Tiffany encouraged. "One more."

Dean looked down at the tiny head squeezing out of her.

"That's just not right." He muttered.

"It bounces back." Trish joked. Her mother beamed. She understood the shock and helplessness her daughter had felt. Parents shouldn't bury their children.

"Baby?" The child began crying before she was fully out of her mother. Jake looked over his mother's skirt. His little sister came out and begin screaming in earnest.

"Mary." Dean whispered. He was shaking badly now.

"Dean I ran you a hot bath. Get in it now." Ellen ordered.

"Go baby." Trish whispered.

Sam helped his frozen brother down the stairs and into the warm tub. He made him sit in it for half an hour. Dean had enough and pushed past him.

"Dean?" He called.

"What?"

"Clothes." Sam held up a dry shirt. He laughed while his brother quickly dressed. Dean was bruising across his chest and back.

They had been lucky. It could have easily have gone the other way.

Sam and Bobby arrived at the edge of the river in time to see Lisa jump over the side with Jake in her arms. Dean threw himself into the freezing water after them. Sam and Bobby scanned the rushing rapids.

Dean popped up. Yards away they saw a bright yellow jumper.

"Dean!" Sam screamed. He pointed to a large tree branch where the baby had gotten caught on.

Dean fought the current to get to the boy. Crowley appeared next to them with a rope.

"Too many people coming, but I can direct the rope." He swung it over his head. It landed next to Dean and the silent child. He wrapped the rope around his waist and held on as tight as his frozen limbs would let him.

Twelve men gripped the road and pulled them to shore Sam snatched the baby and began warming him. He stripped the wet clothes off of Jake and tucked his tiny body under his wool sweater. Rod handed him his coat. Sam wrapped it around them.

Dean lay on the ground searching for his son.

"He's good Dean." He didn't believe Bobby. Jake wasn't a quiet child. He fussed at everything.

"Jake!" He croaked out. He couldn't sit up. "Jake?"

The baby squirmed under Sam's jacket. His small body shivered. It was a good sign.

"Dean he's alright." Bobby helped peel Dean's coat off of him just as a truck with a camper shell stopped near them.

Sam jumped in the back with Jake. It was surprisingly warm. Several men carried Dean in.

He was stripped down to his boxers then wrapped in warm blankets.

"Jake?" Sam opened the coat and lifted his sweater. "Jake?"

"Dada!" The boy wailed. Sam placed the naked child on Dean's chest and covered him again. "Mama!"

"Shhh, buddy." The truck jerked as it began to move down the mountain.

It took minutes for the truck to shudder to a stop in front of the cabin.

Ellen and Jo rushed out.

"Dear lord." One of the women muttered.

Dean walked shakily up the stairs. He let out a moan when he saw Trish lying on the floor despondent. Jake saw her and began screaming again.

She covered her ears and begged for him to stop.

Dean called her name but she didn't respond. He did the only other thing he could think of. He laid the child on her chest.

Sam cried along with his brother when she touched Jakes damp curls.

"We keep getting these miracles." He muttered. "Surviving long enough to find this place, Trish, Jake, Mary. I'm tired of the crazies Sam. I'm not giving them up. Not ever."

Sam nodded. Dean left him to contemplate the day.

Jillian smiled at him and nodded at the loft. He took the stairs two at a time.

Trish sat in the bed nursing his daughter. Jake lay next to her fighting sleep. He jumped up when he saw Dean his little fingers pumping.

He took his son in his arms. For the first time in a week he snuggled in bed with his family. Trish kissed his cheek; a tear fell from his eye. He refused to think about what he almost lost. He wanted to concentrate on what he had gained. A family nearly one hundred people strong.

I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this focusing on the other members of his family, Jo, Sam, Elle, Bobby, and Rod. I like Rod.


End file.
